The key to your locked heart
by Midesko
Summary: Oneshot for Ben/Kevin BeVin, Ben makes Kevin take him back to the city where they first met so he can get something...


The key to the lock

There they were, back in the car and driving God knows where looking for any signs of alien activity like the day before and the day before, only this time, Ben had requested where they should go today.

"So, where am I taken you again?..." Kevin glared over at the younger who sat in the front seat today. "Just keep going and I'll tell you when to pull over." Kevin groaned at the response and did as he was told. "You're wastin' my gas Tennyson." Ben rolled his eyes and shook his head. He leaned into his seat and glanced at the older man. "It's worth it, and would it kill you to use my first name?" Kevin snarled at him. "Yes it would."

"Just drive_ Levin_." Gwen sighed and rolled her eyes. _'They act like a bunch of three year olds...' _

...

After what seemed like hours Ben finally urged Kevin to stop the car, gripping the leather exterior on the steering wheel Kevin glared over at Ben. "Why, are we here?..." Kevin tried to remain as calm as possible but the urge to strangle the younger was slowly rising. Ben smiled innocently and tried to make his way out of the car. "I.. uh.. wanted to get something." Ben closed the door behind him narrowly avoiding being strangled.

"Isn't this where you guys first met?" Gwen idly dragged herself out of the car and followed her cousin. "What's so important that you had me waste my gas and drive you all the way back here?" Kevin gritted his teeth as he blocked Ben from walking any further.

"It's important, now come on!" Ben darted around the elders body and walked to his set location. "Ugh..." Kevin groaned and looked over at Gwen. "If you weren't related, swear he'd already be dead." She smirked and waited until Ben was out of hearing range to respond. "Liar, you'd never hurt him." He stared at Ben from behind and decided against saying anything more to the red head.

...

"Ben, where are we going?" Gwen brought up the question after about fifteen minutes of walking around. "In here!" Ben smiled at her and headed down the steps of the abandoned subway station. Kevin couldn't help but cringe at the memories of the years he'd spent alone here by himself.

"So, what are we looking for Tennyson?..." Kevin overturned a few forgotten items with his foot and watched the bugs from the other side scurry around. "We have to go where you first tried to take my powers... that's where it fell..." Ben spoke to himself rather then to Kevin or Gwen.

"This way..." Ben tried to recall which way Kevin had taken him so many years ago.

"You're startin' to tick me off kid." Ben ignored Kevin's words and headed into the dark tunnel. Kevin sighed and followed after him, Gwen smirked and spoke up again. "You'd follow him to the ends of the Earth wouldn't you?" Kevin was glad that it was dark inside the station, she wasn't able to see the blush on his face. "Shut up..."

...

"We've been here for like, an hour Tennyson. What the hell are you lookin'-" "I found it!" Ben interrupted Kevin's angry rant and he picked up the item and wiped it off on his jacket. "Five years of dust." Ben smiled and Kevin peered over his shoulder. "So what did you find?" Ben turned around and grinned. "This." Ben opened his hands to reveal the lock that Kevin was wearing when they had first met. Kevin put his hand over his face in attempt to hide the blush on his face.

"So... You made Kevin drive us all the way here... for a lock?... I don't get it." Gwen stared at Ben with a raised brow. "Care to explain Ben?" He looked up at her with a blush before explaining.

"This... um, well..." "It's the lock I used to wear when we first met okay." Kevin crossed his arms and leaned against the wall still trying to cool of his heated face.

"That's sweet. ... Well... I'm gonna head back to the car..." Gwen wanted to leave them alone to give Kevin the perfect opportunity to confess.

Once she was gone Kevin spoke up. "So why did you want that old thing?" AT the sudden break of silence Ben turned his attention to the raven haired male and took a few steps towards him.

"Well... I uh... I guess I wanted you have it back... I thought y'know, maybe you missed it." Ben held the lock out to Kevin and hid his face. Kevin didn't take it but he opened his mouth again. "I don't need it."

Ben frowned and looked at him pitifully. "I also, kinda thought that, if you wore it... you could absorb the metal to fight a-and... If you had a key made for it.." Kevin raised a brow at the younger as he gently reached out for the lock. "What about the key?" Ben blushed again when their hands brushed and he tried to find his words.  
"I thought that... well... you could..." Ben sighed, obviously giving up. "Give it to Gwen..." Kevin examined the old lock that was in his hands and pushed himself off of the wall and closer to the brunette.

"What if I don't want her to have it?" Ben didn't meet his stare but he focused more on the dirt that gathered on his shoes. "What if, I wanted you to keep it?" Ben looked up at him in shock.

"Wh-why would you give it to me?" Kevin placed the lock in his pocket and placed his right hand on Ben's jaw. "Cause I can." Kevin leaned his face down and their lips were less then an inch apart. "K-Kevin... do you...?" Ben's incomplete question was left unanswered as Kevin close the remaining gap between them with his lips.

He pulled away and smirked at the face Ben was making, he was both surprised and blushing intensely.

"Yes, I do. And by the look on your face, I'd say that you like me too." Ben's eyes widened and he let his head fall on Kevin's chest. "Shut up Kevin."

"Wanna go back to the car now Ben?" Ben brought his face back up to meet Kevin's stare. "You actually called me Ben." "Would you rather have me call you Kirby?"

Ben frowned and glared at him. "I'll just have to call you Ethan then, wont I?" Kevin stared blankly at the boy.

"Who told you that?!" Ben smirked and stuck his tongue out at Kevin as he casually headed back to the entrance. "I'm going to kill you Ben!" Kevin chased after Ben who was already running up the stairs and back towards the car. "You're gonna have to catch me first Levin!" _'I already have you idiot.'_

...

Here's a oneshot I thought of awhile ago... so yeah. And if you like Phoenix Wright and you want it to be like an anime then sign my sisters petition thing, she made me D: http : / www .petitionspot . com /petitions/GyakutenSaibAnime (but withouth the spaces...)

If you, then I'll love you forever :D and im almost done with the next chapter of 'It's gonna be a long month' and 'Legend of Ben 10' ;D

Also, no flames please... if you don't like BeVin then why would you read this? I don't purposely go out looking for fanfics of couples I don't like just to bitch about them... Kay thanks...

Midesko


End file.
